The present invention relates generally to elastomeric connector assemblies used for electrically connecting components such as printed circuit boards (PCBs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and the like, in an electronic device, and more particularly, to an elastomeric connector assembly having an elastomeric connector mounted in a generally horizontal plane between two or more contact members extending from the electronic components in a substantially vertical plane.
Traditional elastomeric connector assemblies consist of an elastomeric connector mounted in a vertical orientation between contacts horizontally disposed on the surface of the electronic components being interconnected. These contacts are then forced together, compressing the elastomeric connector to provide electrical connection of the components. FIGS. 1 through 3 illustrate the basic construction of a traditional elastomeric connector assembly 100. The elastomeric connector assembly 100 consists of an elastomeric connector 102 compressed between electronic components, in this case, a printed circuit board (PCB) 104 and a liquid crystal display (LCD) 106. The elastomeric connector 102 is fabricated of a resilient, elastomeric material having layered connector elements 108 extending therethrough for electrically coupling contacts 110 formed on the surfaces of electronic components 104 and 106. In this manner, electrical connection of the electronic components 104 and 106 is achieved.
Compression of the elastomeric connector 102 is required to ensure a low contact resistivity between the layered connector elements 108 of the elastomeric connector 102 and the contacts 110. As shown in FIG. 2, the electronic components 104 and 106 exert a force (F1) on the elastomeric connector 102 in a vertical plane (i.e., in a plane normal to the surfaces of the components), compressing the elastomeric material. In turn, the elastomeric connector 102 applies an opposite force (F2) against the electronic components 104 and 106, promoting separation and/or bending of the components in the vertical plane (i.e., in a plane normal to the surfaces of the electronic components 104 and 106). However, if the force (F2) exerted on the contacts 110 is reduced, the elastomeric material relaxes, increasing contact resistivity so that a reliable electrical connection may no longer be available. This reduction in force (F2) can be caused by stretch, i.e., relaxation over time of plastic materials used in the supporting structure 112 applying the force (F1), or by shifting of the electronic components 104 and 106 and supporting structure 112 due to mechanical shock.
Compression of the elastomeric connector 102 also requires the use of additional supporting structure, e.g., a metal support frame 114, for clamping the electronic components 104 and 106 together. Use of the additional supporting structure increases manufacturing costs. This supporting structure increases the height or thickness (H) of the assembly, and thus increases the minimum thickness of the electronic device in which the elastomeric connector assembly 100 is used. As electronic consumer devices become smaller, increased thicknesses of assemblies within devices is not desirable.
Moreover, electronic devices are usually assembled vertically for convenience of manufacturing, generating a level of error requiring the use of greater tolerances in the vertical plane. Consequently, shifts in the vertical alignment of electronic components are common. As shown in FIG. 3, such problems are exacerbated by the use of traditional elastomeric connector assemblies 100. Compression of the elastomeric connector 102 applies a force (F2) on supporting structure 112 for the electronic components 104 and 106 that acts in a direction parallel to the tolerance stack up (represented by maximum vertical tolerance TV). As a result, stringent vertical tolerances are required for maintaining adequate contact between the elastomeric connector 102 and contacts 110, thereby increasing the cost of manufacturing the electronic device in which the elastomeric connector assembly 100 is used.
Consequently, it is desirable to provide an elastomeric connector assembly that does not require the elastomeric connector to be compressed in the vertical plane of the components it interconnects (i.e., in a plane normal to the surfaces of the electronic components) to achieve good electrical connection.
The present invention is directed to an elastomeric connector assembly suitable for electrically coupling components such as printed circuit boards (PCBs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and the like, in an electronic device. The elastomeric connector assembly comprises an elastomeric connector mounted in a generally horizontal plane (i.e., a plane generally parallel to the surface of one or both of the electronic components) between two or more contact members extending from the electronic components in a substantially vertical plane (i.e., a plane generally normal to the surfaces of the electrical components).
According to a specific embodiment, the present invention provides an elastomeric connector assembly including a first contact member extending from a surface of a first electronic component for providing electrical connection to the first electronic component and a second contact member extending from a surface of a second electronic component for providing electrical connection to the second electronic component. An elastomeric connector is disposed between the first contact member and the second contact member in a generally horizontal plane (i.e., a plane generally parallel to the surface of one or both of the first and second electronic components). The elastomeric connector couples the first contact member and the second contact member for providing an electrical connection between the first and second electronic components.
According to a second specific embodiment, the present invention provides an electronic device employing an elastomeric connector assembly. The electronic device includes a first electronic component and a second electronic component electrically interconnected by the elastomeric connector assembly. The elastomeric connector assembly includes a first contact member extending from a surface of the first electronic component for providing electrical connection to the first electronic component and a second contact member extending from a surface of the second electronic component for providing electrical connection to the second electronic component. An elastomeric connector is disposed between the first contact member and the second contact member a generally horizontal plane (i.e., a plane generally parallel to the surface of one or both of the first and second electronic components) for electrically coupling the first contact member and the second contact member.